Guardian angel
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: AU. Little Sammy even when 4yrs old knew when his parents told they were sending his brother Dean to some special school, something was wrong. And when he visits his brother for the first time after being sent to the school, he does not understand why his mother looked so shocked and on the verge of crying when he asked about Dean's friend Castiel. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello there! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. If we're going to be honest here, I have literally no idea what I'm doing, this piece just happened to be my dream and I filled in some gaps.**

**Since this is AU, nothing supernatural happened in everyone's lives apart from whatever's in the fic. So go with it, ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two boys of about the same age** were playing in the backyard. The one with blonde hair and green eyes was nine-years-old, the other one was pale with electric blue eyes and messy black hair that stood in every direction, was his best friend. They were so busy playing that they didn't notice their clothes were somewhat rumpled and dirty due to playing in rain for few hours. It was only slight drizzle now, but boys were unaware of it and engrossed in their game.

The green-eyed boy known as Dean, was currently ticking the other mercilessly.

"A-ahahaha...De-Dean...sto-stop it..." other one giggled out breathlessly, trying to pry Dean's hands off of him.

"No, can do Cas" said Dean without stopping, "No, can do".

Cas, better yet known as Castiel, was also nine years old and attended the same school as Dean. They were currently enjoying their summer break in Dean's backyard. Dean's mother had called the boys inside sometime ago but they chose to ignore it.

"Dean! Nahahahahaha…!" Cas pleaded, "Pl-please...stop!" His plea finally landed on Dean's ears and Dean stopped, still laughing. He stood up and offered his hand to Castiel, who gratefully took it.

They went inside to clean up and found Dean's mother, Mary, glaring at them lightly. Both of their faces turned sheepish and Dean spoke up first, "Hey mom!"

"So you guys made it home, huh," she chuckled taking in their appearances and added, "Go, get cleaned up".

Dean dragged Castiel with him while throwing "sure, mom!" over his shoulder. Both boys went to Dean's room and took turns in the shower, before quickly changing their clothes. Castiel had some of his clothes at Dean's considering he spent so much time, and many nights there. Apart from that, he lived just across the street from Dean's house, so it made it easy to move from one place to the next.

When they were finished, they ran down the stairs, just in time for Mary to call them into the kitchen for snacks. The sight that greeted them left Dean's mouthwatering and Castiel amused.

"PIE!" exclaimed Dean, immediately starting to pile up his plate. Castiel soon joined him because, God knows, the pies Mary makes were delicious.

When their stomachs couldn't stuff anymore pie, Castiel turned to leave for his house with Dean tailing behind. It was sort of their custom that whenever Castiel came over, Dean would drop him off at his house even though he lived just across the street.

The boys left the house and were just about to cross the street when they heard a mewl. Castiel, ever the cat-loving boy, looked for the sound and found a kitten stuck in one of the trees in Dean's yard.

They carefully brought it down and the cat was sitting in Castiel's arms, purring contently while he rubbed its ears.

"Hey Cas?" asked Dean, "you gonna keep it or what?"

"Yes, Dean" Castiel answered, "and tomorrow I'll take him to a doctor" when he noticed one of its legs hanging limp. Dean shrugged and they both turned to walk towards Castiel's house once again. They said their goodbyes and Dean turned to walk back to his home.

He was singing a tune to himself when he noticed a car heading his way. It was swerving and the driver had a panicked look on his face. The driver honked many times but Dean was frozen on the spot and couldn't take his eyes away from the speeding car. Just as the car was about to hit him, he felt a push him from behind and something hit his leg hard. Dean flew forward and landed on the pavement, hitting his head. He raised his head to look up and the last thing he blurrily saw was someone in the middle of the road and that the car had hit the nearby lamppost. Then, everything went black.

**Later he woke up in a hospital **and found Castiel sitting on the couch beside his bed.

"Hey" he whispered in hoarse voice.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said, bringing him a cup of water to drink."How are you feeling?"He asked. Dean smiled seeing Cas there. Those two were inseparable; after all they were best friends.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but the door to his roomsburst unexpectedly open, and his mother ran in and hugged him. She whispered, 'its ok, baby' over and over again into his ear as she rocked him back and forth. She asked him how he was feeling, while checking him over.

Even though his head was bandaged and one leg was in plaster, he felt okay, kind of sore**,** but okay. The medication he was on was keeping him from feeling any pain. He saw his mother looking at him worriedly and he answered, "I'm fine**,** mom". And when it seemed like she wasn't going to listen to him, he turned to other occupant in the room and said, "C'mon Cas! Tell mom I'm fine!"

And at that moment Mary's world stopped.

* * *

**So... how was the start? I know this is short but next chapter will be longer than this one.**

**It's a two shot and I'll post next chapter in two or three days. It's already complete so everyone, be sweethearts and leave a review with questions, comments, concerns or whatever ^_^**

**Special thanx to my beta, nimthriel. I couldn't have completed this fic without her help. Thank you so much! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings : **Mentions of character death.

**A/N :** **Hello readers! Thank you for all the favs and follows! It certainly cheered me up! Now enjoy the update! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Little Sammy, even when four-years-old**, knew when his parents told him they were sending his brother Dean to some special school, something was wrong.

Sammy, who preferred to be called Sam, and reminded everyone in his cute little baby voice, was the younger son of John and Mary Winchester. He lived in Lawrence, Kansas and had older brother, Dean.

Sam adored his older brother. You could even go as far as to say he worshipped him. Dean always let Sam follow him around and even gave Sam his choice of toys when they played. So, when their parents announced they were sending Dean away, Sam was confused. Being so young, he didn't understand why Dean had to leave, but he knew in his heart, that something wasn't right.

That was five-years-ago. Sam was feeling very happy today because after all this time, he was finally going to see his brother again. He and his parents were driving their 1967 Chevy Impala to visit Dean at his school. Sam knew Dean would be excited to see them, but Dean would be even more excited to see the car.

'Dean', thought Sam along the ride. He was excited to see his big brother, he wanted to tell him all about his school which he recently started going, his new friends that he made and about Jessica, the girl he had in his class.

After about an hour drive, they arrived at Dean's school. It was a huge**,** white building which looked like a hospital to Sam. But it had a nice fountain at the front and trees along the way and it seemed there was garden too.

He trudged along with his mother holding his hand and finally noticed that his parents were talking to a big, bald man about something. When he heard they mention Dean's name, he perked up at them and tried to listen. Since grownups were talking in hushed voices, he couldn't really hear, only that 'Dean..' 'not improved..' and 'Cas..'. He wondered who Cas was.

After some time, they all started walking towards the back of the building and he found himself in a huge garden which he had seen earlier. There were swings, ropes to climb on, benches and little ponds here and there. But what caught his attention was his big brother Dean sitting on one of the benches. Sam thought it was odd that Dean seemed like he was talking to someone, but the space beside him was empty. He let go of his mother and ran towards him screaming his name.

**Dean was sitting quietly on his favorite place** in the garden like he usually does. He suddenly turned around having heard his name called on. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing but soon, a grin broke out on his face as he saw his little brother running towards him. He hadn't seen his Sammy in two years now and couldn't help but also scream his name and opening his arms wide open.

Sam jumped at Dean and hugged him tight with Dean doing the same. He looked over Sammy's shoulder watching his parents looking their way but not making any attempt to come closer. He was pulled back to the matter at hand or rather, person in his arms by his talking.

'Dean!' Sam exclaimed. 'I missed you so much!'

Dean was startled to see how much his brother had grown up over five years and replied back, 'me too Sammy'.

Sam then started talking about anything and everything, telling him about school, friends etc etc. He was halfway into telling about this boy who bullies him in school when surprisingly, he stopped. Sam's eyes got glassy and wide and Dean urged him to continue speaking, but Sam's attention was wholly on something else.

'Hey Dean', he said, 'who's that guy, and why is he watching us like that?'

Dean looked shocked for a moment but then asked, 'what guy?'

Sam jumped out of his embrace and they both turned a bit to get a proper look at the boy. He looked about same age as Dean, with messy black hair and blue eyes. He was looking at them, observing them how they were interacting. Dean saw Sam walk towards the boy.

"Hello", said Sam, "I'm Sam. Who are you?"

The boy looked at Sam and then at Dean and tilted his head at one side, like he was thinking hard and couldn't understand what was being spoken to him. The boy turned back to Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back and told Sam, "Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, this is Sammy, my brother".

"It's Sam" he quipped after his brother. Cas turned to Sam and greeted him, hearing what he had said just now, "Hello, Sam. It's nice to meet you".

"Same here Cas," said Sam. "So how do you know Dean? Do you also study here with Dean?"

"No", replied Cas. "I've known him ever since I can remember. I used to live across street from your house". Cas didn't miss how Dean looked at him sadly but quickly schooled his expression when Sam turned to him.

"Is that true, Dean? How come I never met him before?" he asked while pouting.

"It's a long story, Sammy" said Dean and ignoring Sam's protests, he dragged him towards one of the small ponds with Cas following behind. They played and talked and played some more. They watched fishes in pond, swayed on swings, talked about school. They didn't notice how many hours passed and enjoyed their time together.

Dean watched Sam's face fall when their mother called him back. Sammy had quickly warmed up to Cas and they were enjoying each other's company very much. He looked to where his mother was and felt sadness creep up on him. He wanted to go home too, back to his parents and back with Sammy.

When their mother called again, Sam reluctantly turned to his brother and hugged him. Dean felt his shirt soak slightly from Sam's crying but he also could feel small drops forming in his eyes.

Sam pulled back first and let go of him. "I'll miss you, Dean", he said hiccupping slightly and turned to Castiel, "You too, Cas".

Dean noticed the kicked puppy look on Sam's face and pulled him for another hug. "I'll miss you too, Sammy." He whispered.

Castiel also hugged Sam and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam Winchester".

And then Dean watched Sam run back to their mother and started talking with her. He turned to Castiel and smiled sadly. They both returned to their bench Dean leading the way and Castiel following him. Even after all these years, they were inseparable and Castiel was always there wherever Dean was, like his guardian angel.

**Sam returned to his mother** and held her hand. They walked back the way they had come and Sam saw his father speaking to the bald guy from before. When they rounded the corner, his father looked up and excused himself from the other man quickly. Smiling slightly at Sam, his father took his other hand a lead them all back to the car. The journey home seemed faster than the time it took to get there. Just as they entered the driveway, Sam remembered with a start that Dean never got to see the car.

As soon as they entered home, Sam started talking about his day with Dean. He and his mother were in kitchen and Sam liked seeing the smile he brought to her otherwise sad face that is until he mentioned one name she never thought would hear from him.

"Hey mom", said Sam. "Did you know Dean has a friend there, Cas and he used to live across the street from out house?" Sam wasn't sure what had happened, but the happy expression on his mother's face fell.

Sam continued on, completely unaware that his mother had stopped moving altogether and was shaking slightly memories from five yearsback, returning. Sam remained ignorant of the fact that his mother could still remember that day in hospital with Dean talking about Castiel like he was there with them in that room.

**Flashback (In Mary's POV)**

_Mary was just coming out of the door when she saw it happen. The Car was speeding towards her son and he was just standing there. She shouted for him to move but he didn't seem to listen._

_And then she watched Castiel, Dean's best friend who he had just gone to drop off home, run towards him and push him out of the way. The swerving car hit Dean's leg but it slammed straight into Castiel, sending him flying few feet away before crashing against one of the lampposts._

_She screamed and her husband John came out along with Castiel's parents, hearing the whole crash. They immediately rushed both boys to the hospital where Dean and Castiel both were admitted and Castiel was taken up for emergency surgery. It lasted few long agonizing hours and everyone waited outside._

_Dean was admitted to an__orthopedic wing and after an hour, he was shifted to general ward for rest. His one leg was in plaster and he was still sleeping due to the sedative the doctors gave him. She was sitting beside him ever since he was brought here. She looked up when John came in and shook his head sadly. She felt like crying again and that's what she did. She looked at Dean again and went out with John to see Castiel's parents._

_When she returned back to Dean's room, he was sitting up and drinking water. She was checking him over and Dean seemed to be annoyed by that, but she had every right to worry, her son was in hospital. But when Dean opened his mouth next time, her world stopped._

"_C'mon Cas! Tell mom I'm fine" he said as if Castiel was there with them and Dean kept talking. She felt crying all over again and ran out of the room. She found John with Castiel's family. She dragged him away and told with shaking voice what just happened._

_Mary saw doctors rushed into Dean's room, checking him thoroughly while he looked on confused. He was discharged few days later but he kept talking about Castiel and the doctor suggested that they admit Dean in their psychiatric wing for treatment. They declared it as trauma from the accident he went through._

_Mary watched her son be taken away from her while he asked them why he was being sent away, why couldn't he stay with them, why didn't they believe that Cas was okay._

Remembering that day made Mary cry all over again and now listening to her younger son talk about Castiel scared her. Silent tears flowed freely over her cheeks; she was too scared to think what was going to happen once she tells John about his.

She was crying because that day, in that accident, _**Castiel never survived**_.

* * *

**Aaaaaand it's over! Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Please review guys! It means a lot to the author!**

**And once again, special thanx to my beta, ****nimthriel****. I couldn't have completed this fic without her help. Thank you so much! :D**


	3. Notice

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry, this isn't new chapter but kind of a notice/thank you message.

Thank you so so so so so much for all your favs, follows and reviews ^_^

I got reviews asking to continue this and I hope you'll be happy to know I'm gonna do just that!

I'll make it a sequel or new story of some sort since I like the ending and I'll keep it that way.

Also I'll be posting one Destiel fic soon which means Dean/Cas, male/male, yaoi pairing..whatever you'd like to call it. Those who are interested are most welcome to read it and those who don't like, pls ignore this.

Just stay tuned for the sequel and new story.

Any suggestions for sequel's title..?


End file.
